Basco Ta Jolokia
A character from the series Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Basco is an alien from a planet of unknown origins who acts as a bounty hunter, though he prefers to be called a privateer. He has made a target out of the Wayne Mansion and its residents, believing he could make a profit from the number of unique and powerful beings there should he capture and sell them. Abilities Basco very rarely engages in combat by himself, typically preferring to have others do his dirty work for him. His primary method of doing this is his trumpet, which allows him to summon carbon copies of other Sentai warriors from the past 34 teams. Though he lets the teams fight on their own with little to no guidance from him, he will sometimes place them against certain opponents to counteract said opponent's abilities. Aside from this, his trumpet can also produce brief bursts of sonic waves, and can drain the energy of any of his targets. When Basco does engage in combat directly, he uses both a sword and a gun to fight, allowing an even mix of both close and long range combat. He is not above fighting dirty, whether it be physically or emotionally, though he often relies on the latter, picking apart his enemies' weaknesses and insecurities and using them to his advantage. Though he looks like an ordinary human being, Basco has displayed some unusual powers, mainly inhuman strength and speed, and the projection of a red energy as a force field. The origin of these powers is currently still unknown. Quite possibly the most deadly of Basco's abilities is his calculative and strategic mind. He's always thinking two or three steps ahead of his enemies, concocting whatever plans are necessary to ensure his victory, whether temporary or permanent. He examines his targets thoroughly to find any sort of weakness he can exploit, and does so to whatever degree is necessary. Personality The first trait that one thinks of when thinking of Basco is "selfish". The only person he ever worries about is himself, only acting out of his own wellbeing and his desires. His philosophy is "one can never gain anything without first giving something up". As such, he has no qualms with betraying or backstabbing his allies if the end result is favourable to him. When Basco makes a target out of something or someone, he will always create a plan that will ensure his victory with as little effort as possible. Whether it be through the manipulation of another who desires the same thing, or through instigating a battle with another force, Basco always acts according to his plan, even if no one else is aware of said plan. He can, however, be quite petty, turning personal offenses too far and deciding to make the other person suffer the consequences. This can lead to him making mistakes and leaving himself vulnerable to counterattacks, though the window of opportunity to act on this vulnerability is small. History Prior to BLN, Basco acted as a rival to the Gokaigers, fighting against them to secure the one object he desires the most, the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, with which he could remake all of reality in his image. After being defeated by his chief enemy, Captain Marvelous, Basco was believed to be dead. However, through unknown means, he survived their encounter and went into hiding to plan anew. Prior to the battle against the goddess Morrighan, Crona Makenshi made contact with the Gokaigers' world via a dimensional rift to properly prepare. This led Basco to learning of the rifts and eventually travelling to the world in which BLN takes place. Upon arrival, he met with an alternate version of his aide, the ape Sally, and was able to gain the powers of the 34 Super Sentai once again. After this, he began planning his next move. Category:Character